parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of OZ (Davidchannel Version)
Davidchannel's movie spoofs of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Warner Bros' 1939 film The Wizard of OZ. Cast *Dorothy Gale - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Professor Marvel - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Doorman - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Cabbie - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *Guard - Razoul (Aladdin) *The Wizard (Bad) - Eduardo Perez "El Macho" (Despicable Me 2) *The Wizard (Good) - Genie (Aladdin) *Hunk - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *The Scarecrow - Woody (Toy Story) *Zeke - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *The Cowardly Lion - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Hickory - Gru (Despicable Me) *The Tin Man - Fender (Robots) *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Miss Almira Guch - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Wicked Witch of the West - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Toto - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Uncle Henry - Gepetto (Pinocchio) *Auntie Emm - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Nikko - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Flying Monkeys - Various Rats Villains *The Munchkins - Minions (Despicable Me) *The People in Emerald City - The Townspeople (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) Scenes: # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 1 - Opening Credits # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 2 - Luan Meets Family/"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 3 - Aunt Pristine Figg Takes Max Away # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 4 - Luan Meets Merlin # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 5 - It's a Twister! # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 6 - Luan Meets Ariel (Munchkin Land) # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 7 - "Ding Dong Dog The Agent is Dead" # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 8 - Luan Meets Morgana # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 9 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 10 - Luan Meets Woody ("If I Only Had a Brain") # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 11 - Luan Meets Fender ("If I Only Had a Heart") # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 12 - Luan Meets Alex ("If I Only Had The Nerve") # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 13 - Morgana/Luan Goes To Emerald City # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 14 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Man Of Oz" # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 15 -"If I Were King of the Forest" # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 16 - Luan Very Sad # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 17 - Bad Wizard (El Macho) # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 18 - The Haunted Forest # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 19 - The Rats Attack! # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 20 - Morgana's Castle/Max Runs Away # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 21 - Huns March # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 22 - Morgana's Death # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 23 - Good Wizard (Genie) # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 24 - Luan Goodbye/Very Sad # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 25 - 'There's No Place Like Home' # The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Wizard of OZ (1939) Clips of TV Shows/Movies Used: * The Loud House (2017) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Peter Pan (1953) * Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland * Jake and the Pirates of Neverland * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Despicable Me Trilogy * Tangled * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 * Toy Story Treats * Toy Story Toons * Toy Story: That Time Forgot * Toy Story of Terror * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Merry Madagascar * Robots * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginnings * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Secret Life of Pets * Pinocchio (1940) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) Gallery: Luan Loud.png|Luan Loud as Dorothy Gale Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Professor Marvel Mr. Smee in Peter Pan Return to Neverland.jpg|Mr. Smee as Doorman Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg|Mad Hatter as Cabbie Razoul Aladdin.jpg|Razoul as Guard El macho work.png|Eduardo Perez "El Macho" as The Wizard (Bad) Genie (Aladdin).jpg|Genie (Animated) as The Wizard (Good) Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg|Flynn Rider as Hunk Woody-toy-story-4-2-19.jpg|Woody as The Scarecrow Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Zeke Alex the Lion (Madagascar).jpg|Alex the Lion as The Cowardly Lion Gru in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Gru as Hickory Fender-robots-2 29.jpg|Fender as The Tin Man Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Glinda the Good Witch of the North Aunt-pristine-figg-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.34.jpg|Aunt Pristine Figg as Miss Guch Morgana in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Morgana as The Wicked Witch of the West Max the secret life of pets.png|Max as Toto Gepettopepromo.png|Gepetto as Uncle Henry Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Aunt Emma Char 12641.jpg|Ratigan as Nikko the Flying Monkey rats.JPG|Various Rats Villains as The Flying Monkeys Despicable Me.jpg|Minions as The Munchkins Villagers.png|Townpeople as The People of Emerald City See Also *Journey Back to OZ (Davidchannel Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Metro Goldwyn Mayer movies Category:Davidchannel Warner Bros. Movies